As display devices, liquid crystal display devices or electroluminescence display devices (hereinafter, referred to as EL display devices) including electroluminescence elements are known. The mainstream of liquid crystal display devices is a display device utilizing liquid crystal called nematic liquid crystal. Further, a display device utilizing a liquid crystal material which exhibits a blue phase has been attracting attention in recent years (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
[Reference]
    [Patent Document 1] PCT International Publication No. 05/090520